


It’s Nice To See You Relax:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Wedding/Wedding Planning Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Stress Relief, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve had quality time at home, The Blond noticed that his lover is relaxing, What does he say ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	It’s Nice To See You Relax:

*Summary: Danny & Steve had quality time at home, The Blond noticed that his lover is relaxing, What does he say ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that they had a stress-free week, He was looking forward to some quality time with his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Cause, They deserve it. He went to set up for their evening.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was glad that they earned some time off, & having fun. The Blond was hoping that Steve was gonna relax this time, & enjoy their time, while they are away from work. Also, He is hoping that they are gonna take the next step in their relationship.

 

Steve got home, & made sure that everything is perfect, He showered, & changed, Also, He made sure that it was very romantic. He heard the familiar sound the camaro, & smiled, Cause he was about to pull off the biggest surprise ever.

 

The Blond took in everything, Also, He was amazed that his lover found the time to arrange everything, & he was touched that he put in the effort. He told him this right then, & there. “Thank You, Steve, This is amazing”, & they shared a kiss.

 

“You are so worth it, & our relationship too, I am so glad that we have this time together”, The Five-O Commander said, as he gives him a big smile, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other, They enjoyed the silence for awhile.

 

“It’s nice to see you relax, Babe, You are so much better, when you’re like this”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed him passionately, & Steve kissed him back with just as much force. 

 

“It’s worth it, If it means being with you”, The Former Seal said, as he leads him to the beach, where they are gonna have a wonderful evening ahead of them.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
